Both solar and wind generating apparatuses are known, but each has several disadvantageous features primarily due to their large size and unsightly appearance. Although solar panels can be roof-mounted and their appearance somewhat obscured, wind turbines are especially problematic in this regard. They are constructed hundreds of feet from the ground and to generate a maximum amount of electricity the turbine blades are typically several feet across. Thus wind farms, comprising many such wind turbines, are located away from residential and business areas.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.